StepDaddy Dearest
by IYB Junsui
Summary: Kagome's worlded ended at the age of 9. Now in college, she reunites with old friends who own a huge law firm. Her foster father, secretly head of the infamous DokuGumo Gang, forbids her to ever see them... SessKag
1. Left Behind

Junsui: Ok... so my other Inu Yasha fic didn't quite make it... It wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I realised that the story had no plot what-so-ever!  
  
Sakura: But it was still good!!   
  
Junsui: Don't try to make me feel better... Besides, I already deleted all the files related to New to the Group! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Harushi: Can't you just start this new fic already? I'm getting bored...  
  
Sakura: You're always bored...  
  
Junsui: On wit da fic???  
  
Disclaimer: I, nor my friends, own Inu Yasha or anything related to Inu Yasha that might get us sued... oo;  
  
Notes: Sesshoumaru is 14 years old and Inu Yasha is 10 years old in this chapter.  
  
Step-Daddy Dearest  
  
Chapter 1 - Left Behind  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
9-year-old Kagome squeeled as she saw the car stop. She was sure that the passangers inside could hear her from her position at the top of her family's shrine's stairs. Kagome raced down the steps only to trip off of the last one, just as one the passangers stepped out of the vehicle. She landed on something strong and looked up at the boy. She was greeted with an emotionless face that had silky, silver hair framing it. She giggled. Kagome knew that even though the boy held a look of apathy, inside he was probably laughing at her. She traced the moon on the boy's forehead. She got up on her own two feet as the boy's features changed. He actually gave her a genuine smile and picked the little girl up. As they hugged, Kagome could see over his shoulder.   
  
"Sesshy-sama? Who is that in the car?" asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru Kai put the youth down onto the sidewalk and led her to the car. "Inu Yasha, come out..." the boy said. Kagome gasped when the second passanger came out, "DOG EARS!!" She immediately started tweeking his ears, rubbing them beneath her little fingertips. Inu Yasha yelped and jumped to the side. Sesshoumaru had already told the driver that it was ok to leave. He approached the two kids. "Come on, Kags. Let's go tell your family I'm here and that they can leave for the party. Inu Yasha, you too."  
  
The two children followed the older teen up the shrine steps and into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were just coming down the stairs with Grandpa. Mrs. Higurashi picked up the newest member of the family, Souta. "Kagome, I hope you don't mind that we're not taking you to this party. It's only to celebrate Mrs. Yoshike's new baby girl. You'd be bored. Sesshoumaru, the number for Mrs. Yoshike's house and where Grandpa will be staying, along with other emergency numbers are on the fridge door. There are some left overs in the fridge and ten dollars on the counter if you decide on pizza. Bye kids!" she said as she left. Sesshoumaru locked the door after them. He turned around in time to see Kagome waving out the window, "Bye Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, Souta! I love you!!"  
  
Hours have past. Sesshoumaru looked up at the clock. It was eleven o'clock. The Higurashi family should've been back two hours ago, and he and Inu Yasha can't leave till they come home. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone after it rang a couple of times. He confirmed to the person calling that it was the Higurashi residence. He listened to the person on the other line calmly. His eyes were the only sign of worry on his face. He hung up the phone and went up stairs to a certain little girl's bedroom. "Kags, baby, wake up. We have to go somewhere..." he said as he tried to nudge her out of sleep. Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Sesshoumaru told her about the phone call:  
  
Is this the Higurashi residence? ... I'm really sorry to tell you this. But the Higurashi's were in a terrible car accident ... We do not know how they will be. Is there anyone that would want to see them? ... You'll have to come down to the hospital.   
  
Kagome was old enough to understand what happened. "My parents were in a car accident?! Are they OK?! Mommy!! Mommy!!" she started to cry. "Sesshoumaru, this better be a joke!!" He quietly shook his head and went downstairs to call his father.  
  
As the group waited in the lobby of the hospital, Kagome stared at the floor, hoping her family was alright. A doctor came out. "Higurashi?" he asked. The Kai family and Kagome stood up. The doctor cleared his throat, "I'm really sorry. The baby and the old man were killed instantly in the accident. Mr. Higurashi had died in the ambulance, and Mrs. Higurashi is in a coma... She won't make it through the night..." He then turned around and left to go tend to other patients. Kagome sobbed. Where was she going to stay? Her entire family was dead... she should've been with them. The only reason why she was alive was because she was left behind....  
  
Junsui: Who found that sad??  
  
Sakura: Huh? What did you say?? I couldn't get over the fact that this is gonna be a Sesh/Kag fic!! glomp  
  
Junsui: Please...get...off.... need..... air.... OW MY BACK!!  
  
Sakura: psh.... fine... pout  
  
Harushi: pat pat  
  
Junsui: Please review!! TT abayo! Sorry bout the short chapters - I PROMISE I'll try to make them longer! 


	2. New Family New Life

Junsui: Hey look! I'm actually updating!  
  
Harushi: We're so proud of you…  
  
Sakura: Wow… you're updating??   
  
Junsui: Yes… -.-;; On wit da fic!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inu Yasha and company  
  
Note: I couldn't resist. I had to put my own character in here, otherwise Inu-koi would be alone. DON'T HIT ME! hides  
  
Step-Daddy Dearest  
  
Chapter 2 - New Family, New Life?  
  
Kagome couldn't believe that she was taken away from her friends. The social worker had said that she could only be in the care of an orphanage, away from the people she knew. The only way the Kais could take care of her would be for them to adopt her, if they could find the orphanage. This sucks, thought Kagome. She hoped that they'd be able to find her soon and adopt her.  
  
Soon the sound of children running out of the room filled her ears. She looked up as one of the other girls tugged at one of her sleeves. "C'mon Kagome-chan. There is a couple downstairs! Don't you want them to adopt you?" the girl asked. Kagome shook her head, but followed anyway, hoping it was Mr. You Tai Kai, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's father.  
  
As she reached the bottom step, she looked at the couple in disappointment. It wasn't whom she had hoped for. There wasn't even a strand of silver hair in the room. She studied the couple closely. The man was smiling, but Kagome could see the small shimmer of coldness in his dark-colored eyes. His long, wavy, black hair was tied up in a ponytail at the base of his neck. The woman, his wife, didn't seem as cold as her husband. Her hair was like the man's, only straight.   
  
The girl stayed on the bottom step, curled up to the side so that she might go unnoticed. It didn't work. The woman turned and saw her right away. "Oh Nara-koi, look at that one. Isn't she just adorable?" she said towards her husband. He then turned his attention to Kagome. "I don't know Kikyo. I thought we wanted a younger child, so that Mayumi may have a younger sibling," he assumed. As they talked for a few more minutes and looked at the other children, they finally decided which they were taking home and went to the front office. The head of the orphanage came out and made a beeline for Kagome. "Sweetie, we have a nice couple in the office who are interested in you. Would you like to go meet them?" she inquired as the girl shook her head. She gave a sigh, "Well, Deary, they've got their hearts set on you." Kagome once again shook her head. Sesshoumaru will find me, she thought to herself.   
  
After getting tired of the woman nagging at her, she finally got up and followed her. In the office, she met the couple with a fake smile. They talked to her for a while. Kagome decided that if they really liked her, she wouldn't mind being adopted by them. No matter how much she loved Sesshoumaru and his family, she couldn't wait for them forever. The food in the orphanage was dreadful, and by the sounds of it, the couple was worth millions. That meant they would feed her and clothe her. Kagome agreed to be adopted and put on a happy façade. Inside, though, she wondered what would become of Sesshoumaru.   
  
When she finally got out of the limousine, she stared at the large house — no — mansion in front of her. She knew this family was rich, but she didn't expect this rich. The foundation of the mansion was built in a large valley with bright green grass. Flowers were in bloom as spring was slowly fading into summer. The trees were large with at least one branch with a nest on it. Everywhere Kagome looked, she was greeted by the stunning view of the mountains.   
  
The mansion itself was a beauty. Its architecture was that of ancient Japan. The roofs were built at a triangular form, curving at the end. The veranda had its wooden fence-like poles. As she entered the sliding doors, Kagome saw that inside was just as traditional as the outside. She slid off her shoes and looked at the large sitting area. Before she could say what she thought of the place, a little girl at the age of six came bouncing out of a hallway.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy, do I have a little sister, or a little brother?" she asked right away. She then saw Kagome next to her mother. She studied the older girl for a while and decided an older sibling was better. She took Kagome's hand and led her to the bedroom that the new member of the family would be staying. Kagome instantly settled on liking this kid. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and going over the rules of the house.   
  
Kagome looked at the number on the dorm room door. According to the note her father, Naraku, had given her, this was the dorm her little sister, Mayumi, was staying in. She knocked lightly on the door. When no one answered, she instantly scolded herself for forgetting. All through the years, Kagome has learned that her little stepsister would have on her headphones, listening to rock music at full blast. She tried to figure out a way she could open the door by herself, or how to get the little punk to open up, when the floor manager walked by.  
  
"May I help you, Miss?" the young man asked her. Kagome looked at him. "Yes," she answered, "this happens to be my sister's room, and she won't open up since she's… preoccupied." The man looked at her and nodded. He took out a large ring that held each room key for the fifth floor of the dorm building. He quickly found the correct key and unlocked the door. "Thank you… what's you're name?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Hojo. And it was my pleasure. What was your name?" he inquired in return.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi," she answered. She had begged her foster parents that she kept her last name. It was the only thing she had left to remember her previous family. That, and a picture with the whole family in it, that was taken when Souta was only a few weeks old. The two shook hands, and the guy left. Kagome entered the room. Just as she thought, her sister was on the bed, with headphones on and was head banging to what sounded like Linkin Park. Kagome, still with her childish immaturity, leapt in front of her younger sister.   
  
Mayumi gave a shriek of surprise as her older sister suddenly appeared beside her. "How'd you get in? The door was locked," she said after regaining her breath. Kagome gave a small laugh as she told her about Hojo.   
  
"I think he likes me…" Kagome said. Mayumi rolled her eyes. Boy-crazy girls… She gave a sigh and told her sister that she can do better than "Hobo". The rest of the day was spent just talking. Tomorrow classes would start. Kagome couldn't believe how easily she had gotten accustomed to her new family and life. But a day never passed without her thinking of her old friend, Sesshoumaru Kai.  
  
Junsui: Aha! Be proud of me! It's longer than the last chapter!  
  
Sakura: It's still pretty short…  
  
Harushi: Be quiet Saku-chan, you know Jun-chan can't keep her train of thought for more than 30 minutes…  
  
Junsui: I can too! I'm just too lazy and tired to write more… pout  
  
Sakura/Harushi: Sure… uh huh…  
  
Junsui: You guys! Anyway, review please! Abayo! 


	3. Reunited

Junsui: So… The last chapter was…   
  
Sakura: Weird…  
  
Harushi: Exactly.  
  
Junsui: Erg… I'm a struggling writer…  
  
Sakura: Hey, your teachers think you're great, right?  
  
Junsui: Average! I'm Average!!  
  
Harushi: Talented and Gifted!  
  
Junsui: BE QUIET!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inu Yasha and Co.!!  
  
Note: I'm sorry that I bring HIM in so early… but I don't want to drag this fic out!  
  
Step-Daddy Dearest  
  
Chapter 3 - Reunited  
  
Kagome shrieked as she saw the time on her digital clock. She was late for her first class — on the first day of school! She jumped out of bed and into the day's clothes. She rushed out of the dorm, and passed Mayumi on the way to the main building of Tokyo University. "Mayumi! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she screamed at her little stepsister. Mayumi looked at Kagome in surprise. "Oh my God, Kagome, I am so sorry! I thought you were already awake. I didn't bother to check on you since I had to get some things done before my afternoon classes!"  
  
"Whatever," answered Kagome, "I really have to get to class!" Kagome raced into the building and down the hall. She shoved the door open and was greeted by the eyes of the students. Also, at the front of the room, the teacher and some incredibly gorgeous 28-year-old man, with equally beautiful, silver hair, looked at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the man. Sesshy-sama? She thought to herself.  
  
The teacher cleared his throat as the girl stared at the man. "Will you take your seat please, young lady," he commanded, more than asked, "so that Mr. Sesshoumaru Kai of Western Kingdom Inc. can finish his lecture which you so rudely interrupted with your tardiness." At the mention of his name, Kagome dropped her books.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. Why did she look so familiar? He sniffed the air. That scent. Where had he smelt it before? The scent of mango fruit was comforting to his youkai senses. Then it hit him. "K-Kags?" he asked uncertainly. Kagome picked up her books. "Sesshy-sama?" she asked back. The whole class watched as the rumored unemotional owner of the Western Kingdom Inc. walked up the platform towards their classmate.   
  
He paused right in front of her. He looked deep into her gray-blue eyes. They were still as innocent as when he last saw her. He suddenly pulled her into a friendly hug. He breathed in her scent, trying to fight down the urge of picking her up and running right out of the room with her. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Kagome cling to his suit jacket.  
  
As the teacher cleared his throat again, the two separated. Kagome's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear to meet her by the front office after the morning classes were finished. He then turned his back to her and walked back down to the front to continue his lecture.  
  
It took Kagome all her strength not to run after him. She took her seat and tried to pay attention to the lecture, which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, since it was her long lost best friend giving the lecture. But still, it isn't everyday that you find the one person who you've been thinking about for almost 14 or 15 years.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Finally, after all her classes dragged on, Kagome made her way threw the morning class crowd towards the main office. In front, where he said he would be, stood the man she's missed for more than half of her life. She tried her best not to shove everyone out of her. Oh how she wanted to just make all these people disappear so she could jump into her long lost friend's arms.   
  
When she stepped in front of him at last, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit. On their way, they passed Mayumi. "Sesshy-sama! Stop. I want you to meat someone," Kagome said as she pulled her wrist free. "Mayumi!" she yelled loud enough for her younger sister to hear. Mayumi rushed over. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "Oh my Gawd! You're Sesshoumaru Kai! You're the owner of the really big law firm! What was it? Western Kingdom Inc.," Mayumi gawked at the successful businessman who was glaring at her for stopping him from being alone with Kagome.   
  
"Yes, that is I. Who… are you?" Sesshoumaru tried his hardest not to bare his fangs. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. She playfully slapped at his shoulder. "Sesshy-sama," she started while Mayumi's eyes almost popped out of her head, "be nice to my step-sister, Mayumi. She is my best friend, after all."  
  
"Kags, no way! You're friends with one of the richest men in Tokyo?!" Mayumi all but screamed.  
  
"Yes, now if you don't mind, you're gonna be late for class — and if you have Mr. Gaishi, tell him I'll be late because of a very important… meeting." Sesshoumaru said while looking at Kagome. Mayumi didn't miss the look he was giving her, and mentally smirked. She ran to her next class. Coincidentally, it was Mr. Gaishi.   
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Sesshoumaru took the girl by her hand. Once again, he attempted to leave the building to be alone with her in the school courtyard. This time, he was successful. He stopped in front of a bench. He turned around so that she was right in front of him, vulnerable to his eyes. The great inu youkai looked the girl — no — young woman over from head-to-toe. "Kagome…" he whispered, "You've grown up to be what I always knew you would be."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "What's that?" she asked him.  
  
"Smart, as much as I know, and reasonable," he answered her. And beautiful, he thought to himself. "Sit," he told her, motioning towards the bench. He waited for her to sit before he joined her. "So, give me a brief summary of your life after that night at the hospital," he got straight to the point. Kagome laughed, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Same Sesshoumaru, no beating around the bush!" she laughed. After she calmed down, she looked him in the eyes. "I'll tell you… at dinner, tonight."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date, Kags?" he continued at her nod, "Why Ms. Higurashi, have you not heard the rumors? Sesshoumaru Kai does not date!" Kagome pouted. Sesshoumaru let out a little chuckle, "Just kidding, Kags Babe. I'll pick you up at 6."  
  
Junsui: Well there ya have it. They reunite…  
  
Sakura: Keh, after only a chapter… mumble not to mention a short one…  
  
Harushi: Saku-chan, what have I told you about Jun-chan's inability to keep her train…of…thought… I want rice….  
  
Sakura: You sure you're not just talking about yourself?  
  
Harushi: I dunno - do you have rice??  
  
Sakura: NO!  
  
Junsui: Would you guys stop bickering?!  
  
Sakura/Harushi: Bickering? What the hell's that??  
  
Junsui: ::sigh:: They might not be the greatest, but I'm stuck with 'em. Review plz! Abayo! 


End file.
